Tu dolor me duele
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Astoria se casará con Draco Malfoy, ella no lo quiere así pero es un matrimonio arreglado, ella en verdad ama a Ginny Weasley por más desviado que eso parezca.
1. Angustia

**Esta será una historia de Astoria/Ginny otro ship bien crack que unas autoras geniales me contagiaron.**

**Seran así de cortitos, y 15 en total.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, JK Rowling**

**Advertencias: Fenslash**

**Raiting: K**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tabla Angst<span>**

**#01 Angustia**

Sabía que no debía sentirse así, era una Slytherin y ella una Gryffindor después de todo. No tendría que gustarle ni angustiarse al verla con Draco. Pero maldición, lo hacía sin más, se sentía terrible. Pasó el día entero como alma en pena ni los mejores esfuerzos de Hermione para animarla funcionaron, simplemente quería estar sola y dejar de pensar en esa chica que tan mal la traía, era como una droga, mientras más la consumes mejor te sientes pero peor terminas, y así estaba, deshecha con ella.


	2. Dolor

**#02 Dolor**

Mientras trataba de sosegar ese dolor en su pecho que había incrementado con el pasar de los días, se dio el lujo de dar un paseo. Nevaba muchísimo y le encantaba de estar bien se hubiese revolcado en ella y pasado la tarde jugando, pero ahora estaba muy dolida para eso. Sin darse cuenta terminó sentada en un banco al lado de Astoria Greengrass.

—Vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí—Le dijo alzando una ceja inquisitivamente.

—Ahora no Greengrass, no estoy de buen humor—Le gruñó limpiando sus lágrimas. Astoria se sorprendió al verla así, nunca la había visto llorar ni cuando fue poseída por Voldemort.

— ¿Problemas con Potter? Pensé que al menos él era un partido decente no como tu hermano, siento lástima por esa Granger—

—Cállate y no, además lo que sea no es de tu incumbencia— El dolor persistía así que sin más se levantó ignorando a la chica y se fue.

Condenada sea ella y todo su encanto.


	3. Lágrima

**#03 Lágrima**

Con el paso de los días Ginny parecía haber drenado todas sus lágrimas, no le quedaban más que hipidos y quejidos lastimeros, vivía abrazada a Hermione que aunque le era imposible intentaba ayudarle y descubrir que la traía tan mal, pero no tenía idea de que era culpa de esa víbora.

Ni que se pasaría así toda la semana, a penas comía, había bajado de peso, apenas sonreía, ni cuando Harry le hablaba, nada. Parecía un zombie, con suerte lograban sacarle más de dos palabras, ni hablar de una oración entera, Hermione estaba muy preocupada pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, no tenía idea que le ocurría y por más que investigara no encontraba nada, solo miradas al vacio o hacía los Slytherins, a lo mejor algo paso con ellos, luego lo hablaría con Harry, pero ahora acariciaba con cariño su espalda mientras la otra lloriqueaba, había logrado que coma algo antes de dormir pero despertó en una pesadilla llamando a alguien que no llegó a escuchar y se puso a llorar como una niña cubriéndose con las mantas, así que se sentó en la cama con ella y la consoló gran parte de la noche hasta que logró hacerla dormir, al día siguiente estaba que no podía mantenerse despierta, pero valió la pena.


	4. Mentira

**#04 Mentira**

Mentiría si dijese que la había superado, estaba en su último año y aún así seguía pensándole, no sabía cómo sobreviviría cuando tenga que irse y no la vea más.

Así que decidió no prestar mayor atención a eso y se concentró en las pruebas de Quidditch para las ligas mayores, pensaba en vivir de su pasión, el deporte, y a lo mejor le ayudaba a despejar la cabeza.


	5. Soledad

**#05 Soledad**

Astoria estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, sus padres estaban en Azkaban bien merecidamente y su hermana nunca estaba así que pasaba las fiestas en total soledad, de cierta forma le gustaba porque no los soportaba.

Comió el pavo que la sirvienta y los elfos domésticos hicieron y se fue a su cama a dormir. Le esperaba un año nuevo en soledad como siempre desde los tres cuando sus padres recibieron la marca tenebrosa.

Lo que le llevaba a sorprenderse mucho cuando los Weasley a pedido de Ginny invitaron a su familia a pasar noche buena juntos, como si no fueran enemigos.

Nunca entendería por qué ni tampoco que hacía allí pero lo pasó bien, fue sola cosa que sorprendió a Molly pero es que Daphne estaba de viajes como todas las vacaciones cumpliendo su deber de mortifago.


	6. Sufrimiento

**#06 Sufrimiento**

El día que anunciaron el compromiso de Astoria con Draco Malfoy, Ginny quedó devastada, estaba enfrentado el mayor sufrimiento de su vida.

Hace poco habían comenzado a ser algo así como amigas, fingió felicidad cuando vio lo emocionada que estaba al darle la noticia. Tenía el corazón definitivamente roto


	7. Indignación

**#07 Indignación**

Cuando le anunciaron su compromiso arreglado con Draco su reacción fue de indignación, ¿Cómo no le preguntaron por algo tan importante como esto?, ella no amaba a Draco, no lo quería para nada.

Así que fue obligada a fingir emoción cuando le fue a contar a Ginny. Tenía la esperanza de que en ese momento se opusiera o algo, no fue así, se le hubiese roto el corazón de no ser que en sus ojos vio sufrimiento, ahí estaba, era todo lo que necesitaba ver.


	8. Oscuridad

**#08 Oscuridad**

Cuando las luces se apagaron y el Altar quedó a oscuras, Astoria seguía allí.

Estaba practicando para el fatídico día, les había dicho que se adelanten a los demás y así se quedaría sola. Así que allí estaba, con el vestido blanco deslumbrante, tenía el maquillaje todo corrido de tanto llorar, mientras más cerca estaba el gran día peor era. Daphne le había dado una cachetada cuando le dijo que dudaba de hacer la boda, por suerte no le contó que le gustaba Ginny Weasley porque si no no tendría nariz del golpe que hubiese recibido o el creció en todo caso.


	9. Silencio

**#09 Silencio**

El día de la boda llego y con eso sus pesadillas, ninguna quería hacerlo, pero debían hacerlo, los Malfoy podían sacar a sus padres de Axcaban si lo hacía así que estaba obligada, aunque si fuese por ella nunca lo haría, ellos estaban donde merecían estar.

Ginny con pesadumbre se vistió, habían invitado a toda su familia y amigos a la boda, aunque ella prefería no estar presente pero no podía fallarle hoy, era una dama de honor.

Así que sin ganas se transportó ahí.

Al aparecerse la mirada de Narcissa Malfoy la siguió, con una sonrisa y amabilidad fingida le dijo que Astoria estaba alistándose que podía esperar allí o ir a ayudarla aunque sabía su respuesta sin que la dijera. Obviamente terminó en la habitación ayudando con el maquillaje, Astoria estaba tan nerviosa que no podía ponerse el rímel por si misma las manos le temblaban horrores. Ginny la ayudo, se veía tan hermosa esa noche.

—Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti—Le dijo con un abrazo.

—Nada, serías triste, desdichada, infeliz, y desmaquillada—Y cuánta razón tenía, estaba sonriendo y se distanció sin quitar las manos de sus hombros para verla a la cara.

—Sí claro. Eres la mejor y lo sabes—Le susurro al oído, con ello Ginny no pudo más, pudo oler su perfume y sentir sus labios en su oído, se quedaron un rato largo mirándose hasta que se volvió incómodo, Astoria abrió la boca para hablar, le estaba quedando poca voluntad.

—Yo…mejor—Trató de huir pero Ginny le ganó diciendo algo que estaba pesándole durante años.

—No lo hagas—Le rogó.

— ¿Eh? —

—No te cases—Repitió, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

—No…n-no puedo y lo sabes, lo siento—Le dijo y unas lágrimas amenazaron con salirle, Ginny no lloraba porque no quería hacerlo, iba a alejarse para dejarla así pero Astoria la agarro de los hombros para que no escape y la beso con pasión y sufrimiento, de esos besos que hablan y ruegan por no terminar. Era su primer beso, su adiós, su perdóname por no estar contigo aunque lo quiera.

—Lo siento—Le dijo y con eso le rompió el corazón. Ginny la apartó, se limpió las lágrimas y se fue, Astoria volvió a maquillarse y salió.

Cuando la hora decisiva llegó Astoria estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Draco la miraba sonriente y ella no hacía ni el intento de corresponderle..

—Y tu Draco Malfoy aceptas a Astoria como tu única esposa para amarla, respetarla y cuidarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe—

El sonrió abiertamente, estaba muy feliz.

—Sí, claro que acepto—Dijo y el cura asintió, luego miro a Astoria.

Su corazón latía a mil por segundo podía sentir mareo.

—Astoria Greengrass…—

No podía creerlo, tenía la cara de espanto y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente

—…aceptas a Draco como tu único esposo…—

No, no lo hacía, dios, le dolía el pecho y comenzó a ver borroso.

—…para amarlo, respetarlo y cuidarlo…—

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y miró hacia Ginny cuando los abrió volvió a ver nítido.

—…en la salud y en la enfermedad…—

Trago con dificultad.

—…Hasta que la muerte los separe—

Astoria vio el tiempo pasar en cámara muy lenta y con una gota de sudor pasando por su cien, Ginny negaba pidiéndole que no lo haga.

—Yo…—La voz se le apagó. Draco la miraba feliz, expectante, no podía hacerlo.

—S…—Los ojos del chico brillaban, lo siento tanto.

—No—Y todo cayó en silencio—No puedo hacerlo—Y así soltó las manos de Draco y salió corriendo. Ginny quedo boquiabierta al igual que los demás.

Daphne murmuró insultos, Narcissa y Lucius miraban incrédulos e indignados la puerta cerrarse.

Ginny se levantó enseguida corrió a buscarla. Hermione solo sonrió apoyándola.

Astoria había considerado mantenerse en silencio durante la respuesta, porque lo que Ginny le dijo la tomó desprevenida afectándole más de lo que creía.

También el decir que sí y soportar un matrimonio fingiendo felicidad todos los días. Pero lo primero le era tonto y lo segundo imposible así que cedió ante el No.


	10. Desconsolada

**#10 Desconsolada**

Astoria pasó los siguientes días desconsolada, había evitado a todo el mundo ya que Daphne si la encontraba le metería todos los crucios posibles por el trasero.

Así que se ocultó en una vieja cabaña en Suecia donde siempre iba cuando quería estar sola por eso nunca la encontraban de niña cuando se enojaba, era su lugar especial.


	11. Tumor

**#11 Tumor**

Los problemas le aparecían como si fueran tumores en su cuerpo y no podía extirparlos ni aunque quisiera.

No había vuelto a ver a Ginny en años, ahora tenían veinticuatro y vivía sola porque luego de cancelar la boda perdió contacto con su familia y la de Draco, pero él la había perdonado y ahora eran grandes amigos, le contó todo lo que pasaba con Ginny y él la obligaba a buscarla, pero ella no se sentía tan valiente como para hacerlo, era Slytherin no una Gryffindor llena de agallas.


	12. Fin

**#12 Fin**

Ya era suficiente, Ginny tenía que ponerle fin a esto, había pasado mucho tiempo en el que reflexionó las cosas y solo encontró que todo estaba mal, así que fue a buscar a Astoria donde sabía que estaría, el único lugar que solo le reveló en sueños, y ahora lo usaría para ir a buscarla.

Paso muchos años encerrada en su sufrimiento sin saber el por qué nada que hiciera nadie lo cambiaba, no había salido con nadie seguía soltera, ninguna de las citas a ciegas que preparaba Hermione funcionaban, nada de nada, así que ya llego a su tope, era hora de arreglar las cosas con Astoria


	13. Inseguridad

**#13 Inseguridad**

Ginny no estaba muy segura de lo que planeaba hacer, pero ya se le ocurriría en el camino.

Estaba lloviendo a cantaros así que llegó a la puerta de la cabaña hecha sopa, toco la madera esperando que le abriera, respetaba su privacidad por ello no entro así no más.

Al abrir Astoria estaba desconcertada, se supone que nadie conocía este lugar.

—Hola—Le dijo tímidamente

—…hola—

—Oh, y conozco este lugar porque lo nombraste una vez mientras dormias—Maldición odiaba hacer eso, la llevaba a tener muchos problemas.

—Bueno, pasa—


	14. Muerte

**#14 Muerte**

Astoria despertó toda adolorida, con una Ginny agarrándola en un gran abrazo, se quedó viéndola hasta que le dio un beso en los labios y se levantó, podría acostumbrarse a despertar de ese modo sin dudas.

Se fue a bañar, tenía muchas mordidas y chupones, con que eso era lo que le dolía, sonrió, tuvieron una noche muy salvaje luego de decir lo que sentían, algunas fueron bien fuerte tanto que se desinfecto y se puso gasas con cinta.

Ahora lo entendía, luego de ayer donde Ginny y ella se besaron salvajemente y revelaron todos sus sentimientos una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron en su cama. Todo este tiempo sin Ginny estuvo muerta en vida recién ahora comenzaba a vivir.


	15. Tarticardia (FIN)

**#15 Tarticardia**

Era año nuevo cuando Ginny se le propuso a Astoria, a esta última casi le agarra tarticardia. Se paso un rato hasta que dejó de llorar y besuquearla.

—Sí—La beso apasionadamente—Sí—Ahora con cariño—Sí—Con dulzura—Sí—Con amor y muchos más besos— Claro que si acepto mi amor—

Ginny sonriendo le puso el anillo en el dedo, de ahora en más era oficialmente Ginny Greengrass y Astoria Weasley.


	16. Epílogo

**#16 Inicio**

Diez años después, Astoria se apareció en su casa, estaba cansada luego de un duro día de trabajo pero no podía descansar ahora, tenía que recibir a su esposa que volvía de Norte America por un partido de Quidditch, así que alistó a sus hijos y se fue a la casa de los Weasley, ellas vivían solas pero Ginny insistió en visitar a sus padres el día que volviera así cenaban juntos, cosa de ella, pero bueno, acepto y allí estaba.

Tenían tres hijos, una pequeña rubia de ojos azules tenía ocho apenas, otro de diez pelirrojo y bien pecoso ojos verdes, y una última niña de cuatro pelirroja y bien pecosa ojos avellana.

Cuando Ginny volvió toda agotada abrazó y alzó a sus hijos, Astoria la beso y los abrazó, fue una cena tranquila, y ese día como siempre durmieron juntas, hasta que a media noche se les unió la menor porque tenía pesadillas.

Eran una familia feliz


End file.
